lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
Hayden Percy
Hayden Percy is the son of Gweneth, and Gwain Percy making him a member of and the Grand Duke of House Percy. Hayden met Joanne Highmore during his youth, and during this meeting they fell in love, and thus when he turned eighteen he forced his parents to allow him to marry her, and they have been married happily ever since. With Joanne Highmore he has four children in the form of Conrad, Eginhard, Carla, and Corina Percy of which his son Conrad is the heir of House Percy and is also a member of the Wehrmacht where he works alonside his father, his son Eginhard leads the personal forces of House Percy since his brother and father both are members of the House Lovie forces and has become rather influencial while doing this, his daughter Carla became a member of the Order of the Green Dragon following its creation and has thus travelled to the Island of Frey where she works at the delegation there, and his final daughter Corina works alongside her brother Eginhard and is basically the administrative leader of House Percy. Hayden Percy was born at a time that placed House Percy at the most powerful they had ever been in the history of the house. During his youth his father had created strong alliances with James Lovie, and the elderly king had knighted him, and placed him in a position of being the sworn house of House Highmore where they could be involved in the heirchy of House Lovie. As Hayden grew up he was sent into the Lucernian Academy where he would befriend Bill Lovie, and in this friendship he joined the Wehrmacht and would rise in the force following his survival of the Battle of Lyons. When he returned his friend placed him as a Field Marshal inside the Wehrmacht and this huge promotion gave him an incredible amount of power as he sat on the Wehrmacht War Council. Following the rise of William Lovie III. Hayden would become the Reich Marshal thus the leader of the entire Wehrmacht. History Early History Hayden Percy was born at a time that placed House Percy at the most powerful they had ever been in the history of the house. During his youth his father had created strong alliances with James Lovie, and the elderly king had knighted him, and placed him in a position of being the sworn house of House Highmore where they could be involved in the heirchy of House Lovie. As Hayden grew up he was sent into the Lucernian Academy where he would befriend Bill Lovie, and in this friendship he joined the Wehrmacht and would rise in the force following his survival of the Battle of Lyons. When he returned his friend placed him as a Field Marshal inside the Wehrmacht and this huge promotion gave him an incredible amount of power as he sat on the Wehrmacht War Council. Following the rise of William Lovie III. Hayden would become the Reich Marshal thus the leader of the entire Wehrmacht. Learning Hard Truths See Also : Bill Lovie Late at night Bill Lovie used all of his power to summon himself as a spirit into Cloud Tower bypassing the light defences of the Blue Dragon members that were in Lucerne. In this form William Lovie was approached by Bill Lovie who told him that he had fathered other children with a women named Esme Portmane in Lorderon, and that he was sorry for doing this. Bill in this moment apologized to Andrew for creating all the damage and evil that he had created in his time, but he wanted Andrew to know that whatever he thought this meeting was it wasn't the end because Bill was now completely gone when it came to morals. I was awoken by a crash near the bed. Despite the loud crash I looked beside me and Bella remained asleep, and looking over I saw Ashley playing with the rattle hanging from above her bed smiling as if the most happy thing in her life was right before her. Getting out of bed I went to where the noice had come from and discovered nothing, but again I heard a noice. This time the noice came from outside the room, and I walked through the door finding darkness outside of the few candles that remained flickering. Following the noice into the next room I walked inside and nearly fell down when I saw my father sitting in a chair. "Do not scream son I mean you no harm." Everything in me wanted to scream. Everything inside my soul wanted to lash out at him and kill for everything he had done. Back when I last saw him I knew only a sliver of what he had done. The massacre of a plague, the destruction of Tree Hill, the attempted destruction of Gondor, it just kept going and going. "You give me one good reason why I shouldn't slash your throat and bury you beside the son you forced into madness, and made me kill." Seeing him brought up everything that had happened at Berne. I thought of poor Amber lying broken beneath me as I carried her fallen body back home. I thought of my poor son Thomas who would now grow up never knowing the love his mother had for him. I could tell him as much as I wanted but it wouldn't change the fact that she was gone. For whatever reason though with him sitting in front of me I thought of my broken brother. In his final moments I had seen him for he was. A scared little boy who had just wanted to be loved, and when he realized he couldn't have that he broke. "I'm sorry you were forced to deal with that, but I am not to blame for the madness in his soul." It was always an apology to me. Even as Alice was brutalized it was me he apologized too. "He just wanted you to say one nice thing. How much different would he have been if you had said one god damn nice thing to him." For a moment he flickerered as if battling within himself, but in barely any time the battle ended and he continued. "I didn't come here to talk of that brother. I came here to discuss more of the mistakes I have made. This is nothing but a spirit in the myst that I now inhabit, and already I have been senced by men better then I ever was. In the end I must tell you of things I have done wrong that you will never know if I do not." "Thats a list too long for any man to keep track of." "Perhaps it is, but I love you son and you deserve to know." "Say it and begone from here spirit." "Long ago. While you were just a baby I visited Lorderon briefly on my way to the wars in France. During this time I met a women. This women has three of my children. These three children do not have the shame of knowing who I am, or what I have done, and for that you must keep in mind. Find them in Lorderon, and make them whole. Do not make the mistakes I made with our family and hate those who deserve nothing of the kind." "It never ends with you does it." He looked pained as he continued speaking "'This will be the last time we speak son. I know that may not pain you but for me that's the most painful thing to imagine in my entire life. I watched Kingdoms die. Watched armies destroyed in front of me. Those things don't even compare to the love I've had for you since the moment I first saw you. The first time I held you I knew you were it for me. You were the thing that would drive everything in my life, and I truly with everything inside of me wanted nothing more then your happiness. I know it all went to hell, and after this I'm going to be completely consumed by the things in my mind that are wrong...but I just want you to remember that you have a family now and you must protect it the way I never could. You must protect House Lovie. You must."'' After this William would wake up his wife, and sister and as they talked his cousin Emma Bell came up as well telling them that Edward had arrived with several Order of the Blue Dragon members in order to see what had entered the Cloud Tower. Telling them what had happened there was shock around, and Edward reluctantly left not wanting to intrude as the Lovie's discussed the issue. They would all agree that the fault did not lay with these children as they were far away, and that they should make attempts to connect with them. Finding Family With the decision made William took his sister Alice, as well as his cousin Emma Bell to Lorderon where he planned to welcome his half siblings into the family as well as welcoming this women that had given birth to his father's children. The group would be joined by many others as the King of Lucerne travelling to a province so far from home would bring about all manner of problems. House Lovie would enlist nearly three thousand men from the personal levies to travel with the force and Oberyn Martell was placed in charge of the defence of Lucerne while they were away. The Shadow Council would obviously also join with the trip and Leven and William would ride together for much of the trip while Edward would ride with Jasper of whom was cold to him for most of the trip. They would be joined at the gates of Lucerne by Hedrik Clegane III. of whom had left immediatly when he had gotten the raven about the summoning from William, and thus would join them as well. When Alice asked William how he was going to se easily let these new people into the family he anwsered her with the following. As they made the trip the group found themselves nervous about what kind of people they would find as their new family. Emma Bell wondered outloud many times whether this was some sort of trap that had been carefully planned by his father, but when this was discussed most discarded it due to the belief that of all the things he had done Bill had shown no ability under any cercumstances to actually harm William. Travelling along the road they took boats waiting for them in Lole from the growing fleet of the Order of the Red Dragon. The group is forced to travel through the Trident where Walder Frey demands double the rate of usual passage from the Lucernian fleet as payment for the insults that Robb Starke had supposedly layed on them. Wishing to meet with Walder aboard the ships they were told he was to old to do this but William could land and meet him inside the castle. This was rejected diplomatically and the group continued without further interuptions to Lorderon where they arrived in the port to much happiness. Meeting Family Arriving in Lorderon they were met by Arch Lord Arthas Menathil, of whom many who had met him previously were confused by the shocking change in his appearance. Where before he was clean shaven and his eyes clear he now appeared to be ragged, and his eyes had changed in appearance to a near mennacing look. William would alert Jasper, and Leven to this change, and as this happened Edward saw that he was not consulted and was hurt deeply. The group doesn't notice as Edward is left behind and travels to a tavern, and they make their way to the palace where Arthas apologizes for his wife's absence but he cannot find her. Arthas has a fit that appears to be a siezure, and is taken away by several retainers, and following this they meet with Imlad, and Calia Menathil sister, and cousin to Arthas of whom would make arrangements to meet with Esme Portmane. Esme lived in the palace with her daughter and son while the remaining daughter lived in Arnor as a princess they were told. Esme arrived with Jamie, and Diane Portmane and the rest of the non Lovie members would leave the room as they discussed things. Esme immediatly knew what this was going to be about as she obviously knew who the father of her children were, and Diane also was aprised to the situation so it was only Jamie that they had to explain things to. Jamie would be clearly hurt, and William took him out of the room to talk as the girls all hugged and got to know eachother. Jamie and William would discuss many things, and eventually it came to his future and William said that he still had to prove himself but if he did he would be the eventual Lord of House Portmane and since it was being made into a cadet house of House Lovie his power would be heavy. Asking how this was possible when he was a bastard William made it very clear that he was no longer a bastard, and William's younger sibling and sole remaining brother would hug him so suddenly that Jasper nearly sliced him in two before realizing it was just a hug. The family would stay for several days before finally departing for the west where Diane returned with them while Jamie was left in command of House Portmane but would visit with Esme some time in the future. During those days they stayed William would also remain because he and Edward talked and he learned of the talk with Jaina and Medivh and he wanted Edward to look into this which he did with the help of Leven Martell. '''Return of Riley Scott William travel to Forks on their way back to Lucerne from Fairmarket. On the boat ride back after a long talk with Morrigan, she takes matters into her own hands and finally reveals to William that she wants him in what ever way she can have him, and despite his marriage he sleeps with Leven. Arriving in Forks they are met on the docks by Charles Swan of whom they talk with for a time, but this ends when Riley Scott arrives alone on horseback, and wishes to return with them to Lucerne for a time. Riley reveals to him that Dan Scott is conspiring to make him and heir and he loves his family and doesn't want to see them come to harm through the menipulations of Dan Scott. Leven goes with William as he talks with Riley, and after Riley leaves with Thomas for a while he tells her that he is amazed at the changes in his son, and as they watch as he spends time with Thomas, and longs to see his three oldest sons become friends. Leven once again talks to Morrigan of whom congratulates her on gaining William in the way she did, and Leven shocked to know Morrigan knew begins to take Morrigan into her confidence revealing the arrangement she offered William and he seemingly agreed to. Family Members Relationships Category:House Percy Category:People Category:Human Category:Member of the Order of the Red Dragon Category:Patriarch Category:Dragon Knight Category:Grand Duke Category:Knight